


Captured

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Heather Locklear - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Heather is looking forward to a quiet weekend on her own when someone breaks into her house and kidnaps her. Who is this mysterious stranger, what are his plans for her and can she get away from him? Does she even want to, when she finds out what he has in store for her?





	Captured

Heather sighed with relief as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open. The house was dark, but that was expected, what with Richie on tour and Ava at her grandmother's. The lightly glowing dial of the clock told her it was ten thirty and she moaned softly; she'd known it had been a long day on set but she hadn't been expecting it to be quite so late.  
She dropped her keys on the side and walked through the hall to the front room, hand reaching up for the light switch. A hand grabbed her wrist before she had chance to turn the lights on and pulled her away from the wall. A second hand quickly snared her other one, pulling them behind her back. She felt them encircled by cool metal, the click of the handcuffs securing them.

As she opened her mouth to scream, something was pressed into it, a strap tightening behind her head, forcing the ball gag firmly into her mouth. Rough hands span her around but before she had chance to identify her captor, a hood was thrown over her head, blocking her eyesight. She struggled in the stranger's hands, trying to get the hood off, but it had been secured tightly over her face, covering her down to her nose.

The hands gripped her shoulders hard and steered her back through the foyer, her captor deftly dodging her feet when she kicked out. She cried out but the gag muffled her pleas as she was pushed through the front door and out into the cool night. She could hear the sound of an engine running and panic coursed through her. She struggled harder against the hands holding her, trying to twist from their grip, screams reduced to quiet moans by the rubber gag. The rough hands picked her up easily and opened the doors of the van, throwing her in. She landed heavily on the carpeted floor, tears leaking from her eyes as the doors slammed shut with a heavy thud. 

Heather's head reeled; she had no idea what was happening, or who had taken her. She was fairly sure it was a man, from the strength she felt in the muscles of the arms that had grabbed her. She wriggled on the floor of the van, rubbing her head against the carpet in an effort to dislodge the hood. Breathing heavily, she whimpered at the pressure of a knee on her lower back, holding her still as the van lurched forwards.

She flinched, kicking out as she felt fingers pulling of her shoes and trailing up her legs, bunching her skirt up to her waist. She struggled but the pressure on her back increased until she relented and laid still. She whimpered softly as the fingers pulled her pantyhose and rolled them slowly down her legs, her panties pulled down with them. She quivered with fear, shivering as the night air, and unseen hands, stroked over her now-naked ass, before pulling her skirt down her legs. 

The pressure of the knee in the small of her back lessened and hands grabbed at her ankles. Something soft, yet also stiff was placed around each one, the sound of metal on metal echoed around the van. A cold heaviness tugged at Heather's ankles and her legs pulled tight out in front of her. The rough hands grabbed her shoulders and rolled her onto her back. She moaned as her body weight was forced down onto her bound hands and arms, the metal from the cuffs digging into her wrists. 

Her unseen captor moved behind her and pushed her into a seated position, freeing one of her hands. The other cuff was attached to something on the side of the van. Ever so slowly, the fingers started to unbutton her blouse, brushing over her pubic mound but no further. Heather moaned and tried to pull away but her restraints kept her still. The hands return to her blouse and pushed it down her unbound arm. Heather shook her head and batted the unwanted touch away, but every time she did her reward would be a slap. After three hard slaps to her arm and hand, she sighed and ducked her head, accepting the touch as first her blouse, and then her bra were pulled down her arm. The action was repeated, her other arm cuffed to the side of the van as her clothes were stripped from her, leaving her naked and shivering in the cold van. Her hands were cuffed again behind her back, her legs released from whatever was holding them straight. When she shifted position slightly, however, she found they were still chained together. 

The van skidded to a stop and Heather turned her head blindly to the sound of the doors sliding open again. Hands grabbed at her feet and she was pulled along the floor on her ass, the rough carpet grazing her soft skin. A push from behind and she is out of the van, cold damp grass tickling her feet. A second pair of hands steadied her as she caught her balance. 

A not so gentle push from behind and she began to walk forward; the chain between her ankles making her take small, unsteady steps, a hard slap to her ass encouraging her to keep going when she stumbled. After a few minutes she was pulled to a stop, a hand gripping her calf and lifting one of her feet onto a wooden step. She carefully climbed the four steps to the wooden porch, the surface hard under her feet. 

She heard the door being unlocked and pushed open before she was led inside. She tilted her head to one side, listening at the sound of one of the captors moving around, the other still holding on to her. Neither of them spoke, either to each other or to her as she was led into another room and pushed down to her knees on the floor. A firm hand pressed on the inside of her right thigh, pushing it farther open, before moving to her other leg, spreading them wide. 

The soft whirr of a fan caught Heather's attention and she gasped as she felt the breeze being directed at her. Her position exposed her pussy, the lips spread and the air rushed over them, a shiver running through her at the stimulation. She moaned and tensed, trying to close her legs, a sharp smack to one breast and she stilled. Anger coursed through her at the way she was being manhandled, chased by the fear and knowledge of what they were going to do to her. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and found herself wishing they'd just get on with it.

She jerked forward slightly at the feel of fingers on her shoulders, rubbing gently downwards over he breast to her nipples. They stopped, not touching the nipples, but fingering the skin all around it. Heather moaned, her back arching at the touch even as she berated herself, desperately telling herself it was a natural bodily reaction and that it didn't mean anything. 

Warm lips caressed her ear, a burst of almost-familiar laughter sending shivers down her spine as the fingers moved down over her stomach, trailing along the v of her thighs. She shook her head, tensing as the fingers rubbed along the edges of her vagina lips, never dipping inside her. A tingling feeling started in the pit of her belly, the bile rising in the back of her throat at the sensation. She could feel her arousal growing the longer the touch stayed, relieved when the fingers left, finding her breasts once more, kneading and teasing them. 

Calloused fingers found nipples, playing slowly with each one, the touch growing firmer as they hardened. When the nubs were fully erect, they were both pinched in a tight grip and pulled out from her body, distending her breasts until she was moaning and writhing, leaning forward into the touch to try and relieve the painful pressure. 

Her nipples was released, the fingers gently rubbing over the whole breast, soothing the flesh before travelling down again and slipping inside her, two fingers pushing gently in and out of her pussy, laughter at her ear again as it was discovered she was wet. The fingers pulled out and she tried not to whine at the loss, stiffening as they stroked back to circle around her ass, wiggling at the pressure exerted on her virgin hole. 

As she struggled, the captor's other hand found her breasts again, squeezing one of her nipples tightly. She froze and the pressure to her nipple eased. 

"Good girl." The mouth was back her ear again, tongue dipping quickly in the shell, maddening her as she struggled to place the voice. 

The finger at her ass was slowly pressed inside. She moaned and thrashed about at the pain the intrusion caused, her body automatically trying to expel the intruder, but it pushed further and deeper in until she could feel the knuckles of his hand resting against her ass cheeks. Slowly, her captor pulled his finger out before pushing it back in again. Each time the speed and forced was increased until she could feel her hips starting to rock into the motion. That maddening laugh sounded again at her ear again and he pulled away from her, leaving her feeling slightly frustrated. 

She turned her head from side to side as two pairs of feet circled her, their footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. Eventually, a pair of hands moved to her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Heather frowned; this was definitely a different person, one who seemed to know exactly where to touch her to turn her on, his hands moving more deftly over her skin, working out the kinks in her muscles. They caressed down her back, finding all the tense spots and rubbing them, sliding slowly to cup her ass cheeks, squeezing them gently, one in each of his hands. He pulled away again and he moved around her, hands moving to her breasts, fingers slowly circling her erect nipples, flickering and rubbing the nubs. He pinched them hard and Heather moaned, arching into his touch, whimpering when his hands fell away again. 

His fingers brushed through her pubic hair before sliding inside her, three of them pressing in and out until she rocked forwards, grunting and seeking more as her body neared climax. Again, the fingers pulled away, leaving her unfulfilled and moaning through her gag, pleading to be allowed to come. She shifted position on the floor, moving her knees closer together, hoping to satisfy herself by rubbing against her thighs. A sharp sting between her legs stopped her, the slap to her clit causing her pain yet also exciting her. Another smack landed on her pussy and she quickly spread her legs again. 

The fingers didn't leave this time, stroking up her slit until they found her clit and began to rub it harshly, moving harder and faster until Heather was rocking into his hand with pleasure. Sweat sheened on her body and she moaned with pleasure, thrusting harder and harder into his hand, desperate to come, the sensations he and his partner had been dealing out repeatedly sending her to the edge. But the fingers, as if knowing how close she was, were withdrawn again. 

Heather moaned in frustration, tears starting to leak from under the hood as long minutes passed.

Gentle hands pulled her up from her kneeling position and took hold of her elbows. She followed slowly in the direction she was tugged in, her legs stiff from having knelt for so long. She was led into another room and her wrists uncuffed, but she did not try to escape, though why she was not sure. It could have been from exhaustion, or because she knew it would do her no good, or it could have been because she was enjoying what they were doing to her. She flinched slightly as a leather cuff was wrapped around each of her wrists; her hands pulled in front her of her and pushed together with a click, snapping firmly together. Her hands were then pulled up and over her head until another clicked echoed in the room. She was stretched upwards until she was standing on tiptoe, her wrists straining in the leather cuffs.

The hands stroked gently and teasingly down her body until they reached her ankles. Another click, and the restraints around them were removed, quickly replaced by a second pair, a bar between her feet being pressed further and further open, forcing her legs wide apart. A short chain from the centre of the bar attached it to the cold floor. 

Both pairs of hands started touching her, one on her front and the other at her back. Slowly, they kneaded and teased her body, driving her wild with desire. She tried to push into their touch but found she could barely move at all, only managed to just about rock her hips forwards. The fingers probed and dug into her until she cried out, that familiar laughter taunting her again. One of the sets of hands moved to rub and squeeze her breasts, the fingers of the other pressing hard into her pussy, pinching and teasing her clit. Heather moaned, thrashing about as much as her bonds let her, riding waves of pleasure closer and closer to orgasm. Again, as if sensing the nearness of her climax, the fingers at her breasts focussed on her nipples, pinching them hard. Pain crashed through her, but this time excited her even more and she tried to arch into his touch.

Just then, both pairs of hands pulled away and Heather shook her head, whimpering and thrusting forward trying to find them again, trying to find the satisfaction she was craving. 

The sound of footsteps echoed along the floor followed by the closing of the door. Heather moaned, the muffled noise heavy in the silence as she futilely struggled in her bonds. Exhausted, she slumped in them, letting them hold her up as her thoughts wandered. Had they lost interest in her and left her there for someone to find? What if they just left her there and she starved to death? And, oh God, what if Richie found her like this? She moaned again, heat rising in her cheeks at the thought, tears of humiliation leaking from closed eyelids at the thought of someone, of anyone, finding her hanging the way she was. 

The door creaked as it opened and Heather turned her head to the sound, jerking at the feel of hands tugging at her ankles. Her feet were freed from the spreader bar and she was lowered to stand flat on the floor. Her hands were let down from above her head and uncuffed, leather straps placed around her fore and upper arms. Her hands were pulled behind her back and she heard three faint clicking noises. When she tried to move, she found her arms were crossed behind her back and secured in place; wrists locked to the opposite fore arm and a strap across her back holding her upper arms in place. 

Heather blushed as she pictured how she must look; completely naked, her arms pulled back behind her, forcing her breasts out. She wriggled in her bonds, embarrassment growing as she realised the more she struggled, the more aroused she became. She moaned softly and stilled, jerking forward at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. 

He pushed and she started walking slowly forward, his hand never leaving her back, guiding her. She was lead into another room, the floor cold to her feet. The hand moved to push her down to it and she knelt on the tiles. 

The rough hand brushed up her neck and tangled into a fist in her hair, pushing her facedown until her forehead touched the floor and her ass stuck up in the air. The hand stayed in her hair, holding her in the position, ignoring her tears and muffled pleas to let her go. 

Heather lurched forward with a gasp as the other man slid a finger between her ass cheeks. The finger rubbed around her puckered hole, the lubricant on it cold against her skin. Finally one slid into her ass, a second forced in almost straight after. She grunted and pushed forward, trying to avoid the probing fingers. As she did, a harsh resounding slap landed on her ass and she stilled with a whimper. The fingers were slowly moved in and of her, and then around inside in a circle before being pulled out. Heather shivered, her ass still open slightly from the pressure they had caused. With her eyes covered, her other senses were heightened, her nerves feeling on edge all the time. She was scared, very scared yet at the same time desire raced through her; desire to feel this. Even the pain, for the pain only seemed to enhance the pleasure she was receiving.

She could feel something firm pushing against her ass, being pushed slowly inside. She screamed through the gag as it was forced deeper and deeper, until she felt like she was going to split down the middle. The pressure stopped, replaced by the feel of warm water flowing into her. She cried out with the realisation she was being given an enema and tried to pull away, but the hand on the back of her neck squeezed tight, keeping her still. The flow of water, she realised, was making her even more excited and she found herself starting to wish that someone would touch her clit or her pussy, but they didn't.

The water filled her, the pressure building from within, her stomach becoming bloated. The sensation moved from a warm feeling to pain and she tried to shift around, but received another harsh slap to her ass. Eventually, the water stopped and the nozzle of the enema back was pulled slowly from her. She found the action erotic; her pussy throbbing to be satisfied. A thick plug replaced the enema nozzle and she was held down for what felt like forever. The pressure building in her bowels and the butt plug hurt, but her clit was pulsating, though whether it was because of or despite the sensations, Heather didn't know. 

After ten minutes she was pulled up and then pushed down to sit on the toilet, allowed to relief herself. She shifted on the seat, lifting up slightly as a hand pressed between her spread legs and tugged the plug out.

When she had finished she was pulled up and lifted into the bathtub. The shower was turned on and the water hit her body, first running cold and sending chilly through her, then turning warm. She was washed down by two sets of hands, then lifted and stood outside the tub, two towels drying her down; one from the front and one from behind. 

Heather turned her head to the side at the feel of something being pressed against her ear. She heard a soft click through the hood and then a very familiar voice. 

"We'll remove the gag if you promise not to scream or talk. If you make any noise the gag will be replaced and you will pay dearly for it. Do you understand?"

Heather quickly nodded her head up and down in agreement. She felt fingers at the back of her head and the pressure of the leather strap loosened. The tugged carefully at the ball and pulled it from behind her teeth, over her lips and out of her mouth. She sighed in relief, tongue darting out to wet lips before she swallowed hard. 

"Richie…" she breathed, yelping at another hard smack to her ass. 

"I thought I told you to stay quiet?" He asked. "And of course it's me." Laughter was evident in his tone as he dipped his head and kissed her gently. 

"And guess who else?" 

Heather gasped in surprise as Jon spoke, his tongue slipping past her lips and back out again before she had time to respond.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and keep quiet?" Richie asked, running his hands over her breasts. 

Heather nodded quickly. A glass was pressed to he slightly parted lips and she opened her mouth to receive the contents. The cold water washed through her mouth and down her dry throat, relieving some of the discomfort from being gagged.

Richie pulled her forward and guided her from the room. He unbuckled her arms and hands, cuffed them in front of her again and reattached them to the ceiling the way she was tied before she was given her enema. 

Another glass was held to her lips, the liquid sour as she swallowed it. Orange juice she recognised and slowly drank it as it was poured into her mouth. 

Fingers started probing at her pussy again, but blindfolded Heather had no way of knowing if it was Jon or Richie. She moaned as he found her clit and teased it until it was firm and erect. The fingers slid into her, pressing deeply. She moaned again and thrust her hips forward.

She felt something being pressed against her mouth. She didn't know what it was, but when the fingers reached for her chin, she opened her mouth without further encouragement. The… thing was pressed in and a strap around her head secured it in place. Heather moaned, her jaw working around the small, rubber, penis-shaped gag. 

They left her hanging there for several minutes, not touching her. She didn't even know if they were still in the same room, but she hadn't heard the door close so she assumed they were. 

She grunted, arching forward into the touch as fingers started playing with her nipples. They reacted quickly, becoming hard to the touch. Her breast was squeezed from the base, a pinching felt on the nipple. She moaned through the gag, trying to twist away from the sensation. The hands pulled away from her but the pinching continued. Her other breast and nipple were played with in the same manner, the pinching starting there as well. It wasn't a severe pinch, not like when they'd pinched her before with their fingers, but it was a constant throb, the pressure stimulating and exciting her. 

A wide belt was placed around her waist, with what felt like a tail hanging from the back of it, swinging against her ass. The belt was tight around her waist, not too tight that it pinched, but firmly so that it would not move. 

Again, Richie's fingers started to probe her pussy, his touch sending waves of stimulation through her body. He rubbed his fingers over her clit, then down, slipping inside her pussy. He pulled out, a thick, but short inflexible dildo in his place. It was pressed into her then pulled out, then back in and out again. Finally, after three more strokes, it was pulled out completely. She thrust her body forward but found herself thrashing against empty air. 

She moaned at the feel of the dildo being pressed against her ass and tensed. A series of harsh slaps hit her pussy and she tried to relax, the spanking ceasing as she did. The dildo slid was slowly but firmly into her ass. It felt so big, like it was ripping her apart, but the initial pain subsided to a full feeling. 

Fingers played with her aching nipples, heightening the sensations already spreading from them. The pain from the pinching streaked through her again, the fingers drawing her attention back to the hard nubs.

Another firm, long, hard dildo was pressed into her pussy, teasingly pulled in and out until she exploded with her first orgasm. Her body shook uncontrollably with pleasure, the dildo not stopping its assault. It was thrust so deep in her she could feel the two artificial cocks touching each other through her thin wall. It was pulled out once more, then pressed deeply in again and left there. 

A calloused finger started massaging the tip of her clit; rubbing the head thoroughly then around the outside, before pulling away. Suddenly. Heather felt heat spreading from her clit, as the cream Jon just rubbed there grew warmer and warmer. She moaned from the impact it had on her body, a second orgasm rushing through her. 

His hands pressed between her legs again and the sound and feel of a vibrator started deep in her pussy. Richie reached behind Heather, pushing the dildo in her ass in deeper and vibrations started from it as well. The leather strap that had hit her ass was pulled between her legs, forcing both vibrators even deeper inside her. It was fastened to the front of the belt, holding the vibrators firmly in place. 

She rocked from one orgasm to the next, constantly stimulated by the vibrators and heat cream. Jon and Richie flicked her clamped nipples, laughing as she shook with yet another orgasm. Her body was dripping with perspiration as she twisted in her bonds, moaning and whimpering. The door opened and closed, as they left her hanging there, one orgasm after another crashing through her. 

An hour later, the door opened and Richie returned, unbuckling the strap from between Heather's legs. He turned off both vibrators and let her arms down. He cuffed them behind her back again and led her from the room, both dildos still seated deep within her. 

She was so tired she could hardly walk, the dildos being jostled and pleasuring her as she moved. She whimpered, nearly stumbling to the floor. Richie sighed and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down on her back in the centre of the bed. Her hands were cuffed to the headboard and the dildos pulled from her, leaving her feeling strangely empty. Her legs were spread, ankles roped to the foot of the bed. She could feel Richie between her legs, his cock thrusting into her pussy, pumping in and out until Heather came again, before he himself orgasmed. 

After a few more hard, fast stokes, Richie pulled out and lay down next to her, Jon taking his place between Heather's leg. He slammed his thick cock in and out of her, as though he was in a big hurry to achieve his goal. Faster and harder, deeper and deeper until Heather's muscled clamped down around him as she came yet again, arching up against him as pleasure flushed through her system. Jon continued to slam into and out of her for several minutes, bringing her to another orgasm before he came. He finally withdrew, rolling over to her left side and lying down, gasping for breath.

Richie grinned and kissed Heather. He removed the clamps, soothing her as she screamed, the blood and feeling rushing back to the tight nubs. She soon drifted off into an exhausted sleep, both Jon and Richie's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Heather woke up the following morning with a dry mouth. She tried to cough but found it difficult still being gagged. Her body ached from the activities of the previous night and her multiple orgasms. It wasn't a dream, she realised, feeling Jon and Richie curled up next to her; Jon's arm resting across her breasts and Richie fingers half in her pussy. 

She moaned and wriggled, trying to wake them up. She didn't really want to, but she did need to go the bathroom, and as she was tied up, needed them to free her before she could go. 

Richie muttered sleepily, his fingers moving to Heather's clit, pressing firmly on it, then rubbing it. Heather whimpered, excitement tingling through her, but still overshadowed by her need to relieve herself. Richie pinched the head of her clit and Heather whimpered as she lost control her bladder, the bed under her growing damper. She tensed, listening to the silence that fell. She cried out at a harsh slap to her pussy, Richie swearing at her under his breath. 

He shook Jon awake and they untied Heather from the bed, dragging her down the hall to the bathroom. They pushed her down on the toilet seat and talked in hushed whispers as she finished relieving herself.

Jon pulled her to her feet and crossed her arms behind her back, securing them together, wrist to forearm. A leather collar was placed around her neck. A strap from the collar snapped around her bound arms, holding her arms tightly behind her. 

He pushed Heather to the tiled floor on her knees, gripping the top of her arm when she stumbled, helping her down. He kicked her legs further apart, running his hands over her ass when he was satisfied they were spread far enough. He pressed down on her head, pushing her forward until her face touched the floor. She could hear Richie running the water behind her and tried not to tense as she waiting for another enema. It was given quickly, and then they showered her and led her back down the hall. 

Her arms were freed and the strap from the collar removed, although not the collar itself. Her hands were roped together in front of her again and Richie lifted her up, laying her down on her back on an ottoman, her head hanging down over one end of it. Her hands were pulled tightly over her head and tied to something to stop her moving. Her legs were spread and roped to its feet, a spreader bar locked between her thighs, forcing them even further apart. 

She jerked up at the touch of something to her pussy. It wasn't a finger, but she didn't know what it was. It was pulled away, coming back into contact with her pussy with a resounding thrash. Again and again, Richie hit Heather with the birch stick. He aimed for her clit and she screamed through the gag, tears streaming down her face and she writhed on the ottoman, trying to escape the blows. She struggled to close her legs to protect herself but the spreader bar held them open. After ten lashes the whipping stopped briefly, then started again on her breasts, the birch landing every so often on her nipples, the pain rushing through her, scaring and exciting her. 

Richie dropped the birch stick to the floor, watching as Heather slumped back against the ottoman, sweat and tears dripping from her. Her breasts and hips were red from where the birch had landed and the scent of her arousal hung heavily in the air. He stepped closer, his fingers softly rubbing her painful clit until she orgasmed. He slid two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out.

"Piss on me again and you'll think this was a picnic!" Richie hissed, his fingers speeding up and his thumb finding her clit once more. He teased her until she was writhing on the ottoman again, this time from pleasure, begging him through the gag to let her come. He pulled away from her and stepped back, turning his attention to Jon. Heather could hear them talking but not what they were saying. She sighed and lay back down, waiting for them to make their next move. 

They lifted up her up slightly, turning over so that was lying on the ottoman on her stomach. Jon pulled at her legs until her knees bent and hit the floor. He turned back to Richie and grinned. 

"I like the look of a red ass, don't you?" He commented, nonchalantly. 

Richie laughed. "Sure." He ran his hands over Heather's ass. "But this one's far too pale." 

Heather moaned, her head ringing with their words. She tensed, knowing that was going to happen next. They were going to spank her. She shook her head, struggling in her bonds. The spreader bar was still between her legs and she her hands still tied above her head, her hips and breasts rubbing against the edge of the ottoman, fuelling her excitement. She cried out as an opened handed slap hit her ass. She whimpered, and dropped her head forward, accepting the fact that she wasn't going anywhere until they untied her and that she was going to be spanked whether she liked it or not. 

She could hear them moving around behind her, a swishing sound through the air her only warning before a hard paddled slapped across her bare ass. She jerked forward and the blow was repeated again and again. She could her Jon counting each slap and by the time he reached twenty, she realised she was rocking back up to meet the paddle. 

Jon stopped and Heather could hear more movement behind her, Richie telling her it was his turn and then the sting of a leather belt striking her already red and painful ass. The belt slapped down on her ass again and again and she kept thrusting back to meet it. She started thrashing in her bonds as she came, her orgasm exploding through her with no warning.

The paddle dropped to the floor with a clatter, startling Heather. She lifted her head to look around, dropping it down again as Richie pressed his fingers to her hips, his cock sliding between her legs and into her pussy. He slid in and out several times, and then pulled out completely. She could feel his cock pressed against her ass and he thrust into her with a quick movement. She screamed through her gag, tears streaming down her face from the pain. 

Richie pushed forward until his hips bumped against Heather's burning ass and she screamed again. He pulled back gently, then thrust in again hard and firm. Every thrust was harder and faster. Richie grunted, his grip on Heather's hips tightening as he came, pumping his seed into her. Heather shook under him, moaning as she came once again. He leaned forward, head resting on her back as he caught his breath before pulling out and slapping her ass again. Jon moved to stand in front of Heather, unbuckled the gag and pulling it from her mouth. Heather sighed in relief, her tongue darting out to wet her lips before she closed her mouth again, relaxing her jaw. Jon touched her on the chin and she didn't respond, whimpering and pulling away from him. He sighed and pinched her nostrils closed, waiting for her to open her mouth to breathe. When she did, he placed a ring in her mouth, manoeuvring it behind he teeth. She shook her head and pulled away, trying to close her mouth but the ring forced it wide. Jon ran his fingers down her check, giving her a moment to get used to the ring. 

He dropped his jeans and thrust his cock through the ring, meeting Richie's eyes as he did. Heather moaned, her tongue moving back from Jon's cock. She yelped as Richie's hand came down on her ass again and again. She sighed and start circling Jon's cock with her tongue, relieved when Jon signalled to Richie to stop spanking her. She lathed Jon's cock with her tongue, feeling it grow harder and harder. She pulled back slightly, running her tongue over the very head. Jon moaned, his hands gripping her shoulders as she pleasured him. He signalled again to Richie and Heather moaned at the feel of a dildo being thrust in and out of her pussy. 

Jon groaned loudly and started pumping in and out of Heather's mouth, his eyes sliding closed as he came, spurting his seed down Heather's throat. He opened his eyes in time to watch Richie fuck Heather to another orgasm with the dildo.

He withdrew her mouth and pulled his jeans back up, watching as Richie carefully removed the ring from Heather, leaving her without a gag. Richie kissed her on the lips and untied her from the ottoman, pulling the spreader bar from her thighs. Leaving her hands tied together in front of her, Richie pulled Heather to her feet and led her out of the room.

The cold floor tile and the smell of fresh coffee assaulted Heather's senses and she realised she was in a kitchen. Richie pushed her down onto a hard wooden chair. She screamed as her ass made contact with the seat and raised herself up from it slightly.

Richie pulled her to her feet, the palm of his hand slapping her ten times on the ass before pushing her back down on the chair. This time Heather didn't scream, moaning deep within her throat instead. 

She sat quietly, her body still tingling with excitement, the pulsating ache in her ass only turning her on more. She just knew that if either Jon or Richie were to touch her she would explode with another orgasm. She pressed her thighs together at the thought, forcing herself not to rub them together to gain the stimulation she was craving.

A second chair was scraped up to the table and a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee placed on the table in front of her. Slowly and carefully, Richie fed Heather the cereal and gave her sips of coffee until she was satisfied. He then left her alone while he and Jon ate their breakfasts. 

There was a knock at the door. Fear ripped through Heather at the thought of anyone else seeing her like this. She heard one of the chairs scrape back, footsteps across the floor, the door opening and muffled conversation. Two sets of footsteps came back to the kitchen and she shook her head, pulling at her cuffs.

"What can I do to her?" asked a new voice. Heather gasped, recognising it almost instantly as David's. She whimpered softly; she'd had a slight crush on the keyboard player for a while, and now… She felt herself growing wetter and fidgeted in the chair.

Richie laughed. "Anything."

"But no killing her," Jon piped up. 

She heard David laugh, then footsteps moving closer towards her. "Stand up, slut." He whispered, reaching for her right breast and using it to pull her to her feet. He started playing with her nipples, teasing them and squeezing them hard. 

"Pinch them hard and pull on them, she loves it," Richie told David. "And if she screams, taker her over your knee and paddle her ass hard."

Heather moaned at Richie's words, tensing in anticipation of the pinching pain she knew was about to be inflicted her on. 

David laughed softly and started pinching Heather's nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. He pinched harder and harder, and then twisted them around and pulling them outwards. 

Heather moaned, arching her chest into David's touch in a vain effort to ease the pain. Her moan turned into a scream as her already sore and sensitive nipples were pulled and pinched harder and harder, stretched further from her body and twisted. 

Without warning, David released her nipples and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. He forced his knee into her stomach and bent her over it. A series of severe slaps came crashed down on her burning ass again and again.

"That's enough, David," Richie decided, a warning tone in his voice. "I think she got the point."

Heather sighed at Richie's words; tears streaking down her cheeks from under the hood. She tried to pull away from David but he held her down with one hand on her lower back. He laid one more slap on her ass then turned his attention back to her nipples, pinching them hard again, twisting them in one direction and then the other. 

Pain coursed through her and Heather bit down on her lower lip in an effort not to scream, moaning deep in her throat. Her cheeks heated as she realised she was even more turned on, her juices starting to run down her leg.

David raised an eyebrow as he felt the wetness on her bare leg. He turned his attention to her pussy, sliding his fingers deep in to her. He withdrew and pressed his fingers to her lips. Heather moaned and turned her head away, pressing her lips firmly closed. 

"I could always spank your ass again, only this time with my belt," David offered. 

Heather whimpered and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth and accepted his fingers, licking them clean. He moaned and she felt his hard cock pressing against her leg through his jeans.

"I want to fuck her while she's being spanked. Can we do that?" He asked 

"No." Heather moaned softly and shook her head, trying to pull away from David, but he held tight to her arm. She willed Jon and Richie to say no.

Jon laughed and ran his fingers down Heather's face. "Sure."

They pulled her back into the other room and secured her hands above her head. A ball gag was placed in her mouth and hers legs parted with a spreader bar that was chained to the floor. Fingers probed at her, teasing her. 

"Tease her clit," Richie advised David. "Then leave her hanging on the edge of an orgasm - it drives her wild." 

David looked over his shoulder at Richie and nodded, before turning his attention back to Heather. He ignored her muffled pleas and the shaking of her head as she begged him not to tease her, rocking her hips into his touch as he rubbed at her clit, faster and faster until she was almost on the edge of orgasm, when Richie stopped him again. 

He pulled away and they left her along for nearly five minutes. She tugged at her restraints, shaking them, trying to coax some stimulation for her body. She could hear them talking quietly amongst themselves, heard her name mentioned a few times but not what they were saying. She gasped, shaking in her bonds as David's fingers found her clit again, teasing to hardness until she was again close to orgasm before he pulled away. 

Heather whimpered, fingers fisting around the chains, rocking forward to David as much as she could, desire burning her up from the inside. She was frustrating, thrusting into thin air, desperate to find relief. As she came back down from the edge, he started rubbing her again, taking her to the peak then stopping. This continued for over an hour until Heather was dripping wet, covered in sweat, breathless and aching for satisfaction. 

She was slumped forwards, head against her chest when suddenly a hard cock was slammed in to her pussy, David thrusting forward as Richie spanked her still smarting ass with a ping-pong paddle. Every time David pulled out, Richie let fly with the paddle, until she was rocking frantically between them, pushed over the edge into one of the most mind-blowing orgasms she'd ever had. Jon's come sprayed over her as he jacked off watching them and Heather blacked out from the waves of pleasure coursing through her exhausted body.

When she woke up she was on the bed, secured in the same manner as the previous night. Her nipples throbbed, the pinching clamps on them again and her pussy full with a dildo. She moved her head to the side, moaning as the dildo was pulled from her and then pushed back in. Again and again it is pulled out and pushed in, then replaced with Richie's hard cock, as he thrust hard, coming inside her. He climbed off her and Jon took his place, fucking Heather until he came, followed by David. 

Richie removed the clamps from Heather's nipples, rubbing them gently as the feeling rush back into them. He stroked her right breast, Jon mimicking his action on her left one, and they squeezed her breasts firmly, but not hard, pushing the nipples out and holding her like that. Heather whimpered, struggling lightly against them, screaming when a thin leather strap hit her breasts. Faster and faster the slaps came, David spanking her breasts soundly, every so often the strap hitting her erect nipples, tears streaming down her face. 

She jerked at the sound of the of the strap hitting the floor as David dropped it, his hands finding her pussy, the palm of his hand hitting it before thrusting a vibrator in her and turning it on. All three men stepped away from the bed and walked from the room, leaving Heather to come repeatedly, the vibrator buzzing relentlessly inside her.

After an hour - an hour that felt like forever to Heather - the vibrator was pulled from her. Her body was jerking uncontrollably as she came again and again, screaming through countless orgasm. Richie brushed her wet hair from her face, kissed her gently on the forehead, turned the light off and left her sleeping soundly, recovering from her tiring morning. 

It was a few hours later when Heather woke up and her hood had been replaced with a blindfold. The gag had been taken from her aching jaws but she was still bound spread eagle to the bed. She moaned softly and rolled her head, stretching as best she could. She stilled when she realised someone else was in the room with her, sighing with relief as Richie untied her, helped her to her feet and guided her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet. He pulled her up, pushed her to her knees and gave her another enema, showering her clean. 

Heather moaned, aching everywhere from her recent treatment. Her ass still burned when she sat down, reminding her of the harsh spankings administered earlier that day. She shivered, arousal sparking through and she tried to damp it down, but Richie noticed, rolling her hardening nipples in his hands. He pressed a brush to her mouth and she recognised the fresh mint smell of toothpaste. She opened her mouth and Richie slowly and tenderly brushed her teeth, rewarding her with a deep kiss. 

He led her back down the hall again and she vaguely wondered where Jon and David were. She was pulled through an open doorway and told to stand in the centre of the room. She stood there, listening as Richie rustled around some clothes, hooking a strapless bra that was at least one size too small around her breasts, securing it firmly. He ran his fingers over the front of it and Heather gasped as he pulled her fingers through two small holes in the front of the bra. 

She lifted her feet one at a time when Richie indicated she should. He pulled soft silk panties up her legs and Heather could feel them open at the back, her uncovered buttocks caressed by a faint breeze. Richie again ran his fingers down the front, showing Heather a hole in crotch of the underwear that gave easy access to her pussy. 

He kissed her again and led her back down the hall, the carpeting tickling her feet. She recognised the room, from the carpet, as the room she had been secured to the ceiling in several time. When Richie pushed her in she heard the hum of conversation and realised there were several people in the room with them. 

"Well, boys and girls, this is our toy for the night," Richie announced. "Use her carefully, we don't want damaged goods on our hands. You can fuck her, eat her, spank her, give her enemas, pussy whip her, tit whip her, bring her close to orgasm and leave her wanting, and anything else you might be creative enough to dream up. She loves it all!"

Richie pulled Heather's hands over her head and hooked her to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Hands touched her everywhere: probing her; exploring her; playing with her ass, her nipples and her pubic mound. Heather shook her head and struggled, trying to pull away from them, tears starting to leak from behind her closed eyelids. 

"Just relax, baby. Everything's ok, just trust me. Relax and enjoy yourself." Richie wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands reassuring her. She sagged into his touch momentarily before nodding and pulling herself upright, moaning as a finger started massaging her clit.

"Very nice," a woman commented. "I could eat her out all night." 

Heather's breath quickened as she recognised the voice as Dorothea's. She started panicking, pulling on her chains and trying to back away but Richie was still behind her, holding her still as Dorothea's fingers started exploring her pussy lips. Heather was scared, so scared but her body betrayed her, responding and becoming exciting from the touching and probing it is receiving. 

Dorothea pressed a long finger into Heather's pussy. "Are you a hot little slut?" 

Heather moaned but didn't respond. Dorothea finger fucked her harshly until she whispered, "Yes, I am." 

A sharp slap landed on her ass. "Call her mistress and the men master, slut," Jon directed lazily. "Or be prepared to have your ass warmed up with the whip." 

Heather gasped. "Yes, master" she answered quickly.

Richie waked around the room, handing everyone slips of paper. They had decided to draw numbers from a hat to see who would use her first. "Ok, so that's seven numbers altogether." 

Heather's heart sank and dread filled a stomach at the thought of having seven different people using her. Butterflies in her stomach and a quivering, throbbing in her pussy told her that her body felt differently and she found herself wondering what it would be like to receive oral sex from another woman. 

David stepped forward and removed the gag from Heather's mouth, holding a glass to her so she could drink. He pulled the glass away and tipped it over her chest. Her breasts reacted quickly to the cold water, her nipples becoming erect almost immediately. 

Dorothea laughed, her long fingers scraping over Heather's nipples. She pressed it hard between her forefinger and thumb, catching just the tip of it, causing pain to shoot through Heather. She squeezed the nipple tighter and tighter until Heather screamed and then she let go. Dorothea walked slowly around Heather, her footsteps muffled by the deep carpet. 

"Screaming little bitches deserve an ass whipping," she told Heather, spanking the blonde's still red ass hard with the palm of her hand. Dorothea reached up and unhooked Heather's hands from the ceiling. She took her by the arm and led her across the room. She sat down and pulled Heather over he lap. 

Heather flushed red with embarrassment, extremely aware that 5 other people, including her husband, were watching her. Watching her bare ass be spanked by another woman as she lay over he lap. Heather squeezed her eyes shut, willing the humiliating treatment to be over quickly, hating the feeling of being treated as if she were her own little girl. 

"What do mommy's do when their little girls are naughty?" Dorothea asked, long fingers rubbing over the small of Heather's back. 

Heather hesitated before responding. "They punish them, mistress."

"How do they punish them?" 

"They…. they…. they… uh…. They spank them, mistress," Heather stuttered, her face flaming hotter as Dorothea ran a hand across her throbbing ass.

"Do they spank them on their bare bottom with a hairbrush?"

Heather didn't know what to say. She knew that no matter her answer, Dorothea would still spank her with a hairbrush, but her ass still hurt from the spankings she received earlier that day. Finally, she blurted out the words, "Yes, mistress."

Dorothea ordered Heather to spread her legs, her fingers moving down between her ass cheeks and sliding into her pussy, finding her clit and fingering it lightly. She turned. She ran her fingers over Heather's tingling ass cheeks and Heather moaned, already nearly ready to explode from anticipation of the spanking that her mind said she dreaded, but her body said she loved. 

Suddenly, with a force Heather didn't believe as woman could have, the flat side of a hairbrush slapped down on her already sore ass. Again and again, the brush came down on her ass and she came by the time the twelfth slap was administered. Dorothea dropped the brush and continued spanking Heather with her open hand. She was strong and Heather tried to suppress her screams. Every one in a while one escaped her mouth, and when it did, Dorothea announced ten more spanks. After she announced to the room that she had reached forty spanks there was a smattering of applause, cheers and wolf-whistles. She continued, however, until she counted out sixty spanks, then stopped and pushed Heather to the floor, where she lay in a heap on her stomach. Dorothea rolled her over and pressed her hands to Heather's legs, spreading her open. Jon and Richie grabbed her ankles, holding her legs apart, David pulling her hands tightly above her head. Heather's sore ass cheeks were pressed into the carpet, the heat from the pain finding its way to her pussy, arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach. 

Dorothea's hair bushed over Heather's stomach, then her tongue darted into her spread pussy lips, flickering at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. A fingernail pressed to her clit, teasing it as Dorothea thrust her probing tongue deep into Heather's pussy, her tongue and finger moving at the same speed until Heather came repeatedly, her body quaking until she was sure she was going to pass out, but she didn't.

Dorothea pulled away and Heather whimpered, satisfied sexually but need the feel of a hard cock inside her. Preferably Richie's. The thought was cut off as Dorothea straddled her chest, pussy lips against her mouth. Richie told her to lick and bring her mistress off, or be whipped. 

Heather swallowed heavily, tongue timidly darting out along Dorothea's slit, licking at her clit in the same fashion she had. Within a few minutes, Dorothea was shaking and jerking as she came, her juices flooding Heather's mouth as she tried to lick it all up.

Dorothea climbed off Heather and she was left lying curled in a ball on the floor for nearly thirty minutes to recover. After that time, Jon and Richie declared that they were going to fuck Heather at the same time; one her ass, the other her pussy. They pulled her to her feet and hooked her wrists to the ceiling again, stretching her up until she was standing on tip-toe, a spreader bar locked between her ankles. 

Richie pressed himself against Heather's front, teasing and pinching her nipples lightly. Jon wrapped his arms around Heather from behind, guiding his hard cock into her pussy from behind. It slid easily inside of her and he pulled in and out three times before pulling out completely. Richie reached around her and pulled her ass cheeks apart, Jon's cock resting against her opening, not pressing into her until Richie pushed his cock into her pussy. Heather moaned, feeling stuffed with two hard cocks inside her. They thrust in and out of in perfect synchronisation, not caring about Heather's pleasure, using her body for their own satisfaction. Their pounding increased as first Jon, then Richie came, pumping their seed into her body. They both thrust into her several more times before pulling away and leaving Heather hanging there on the very edge of an orgasm. 

The rest of the night was spent using Heather in any way the group desired. She was laid out on a table with her legs pulled up and spread wide; the same position as if she was having an examination at the doctors. They all took turned fucking her with cocks, dildos, tongues and fingers. Vibrating clamps were clipped to her nipples, her breasts were slapped with leather straps, her mouth was held open with a ring gag and she was forced to take cock after cock in her mouth, swallowing come as it was pumped down her throat. When she missed a drop, her ass was spanked with hands, belts and the ping-pong paddle. Heather was teased for nearly three hours, brought to the very edge of orgasm and left hanging there over and over. Finally, Dorothea pushed a large vibrator into Heather's pussy and switched it on, holding it in place with the palm of a hand. Heather moaned, shuddering under the strength of wave after wave of orgasm, until she once again passed out, totally exhausted.

When she awoke she was lying in a bed, warm bodies either side of her. A light sheet was covering her and she was untied. She smiled to herself and rolled over, one arm slung loosely over Richie's waist as she fell back to sleep again. 

The next time Heather woke, Richie's fingers were teasing her clit. It felt like he'd been playing for a while because she was wet. He kissed her on the lips when he realised she was awake and pulled her to her feet. He led her down the hall to the bathroom and allowed her to relieve herself, before administering an enema. This time though, instead of a shower, she was gently lifted into a warm bubble bath, Richie climbing in with her and gently washing her aching body. A pitcher of water was poured over her head and her hair washed. Richie then lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in soft warm towels, drying her body and hair. When she was completely dry, he rubbed a lightly perfumed moisturiser over her. He brushed her teeth for her and sat her down on the closed toilet seat, carefully combing her long hair. 

Still blindfolded, Heather was led back to the kitchen and seated in a chair that she could only describe as being like a high chair. Her hands were cuffed to the arms of the chair; her feet placed on a circular bar rest and then roped to the outside legs of the chair. A strap was placed under her breasts and her back pressed firmly against the back of the chair as the strap was connected behind it. 

She could smell bacon and coffee. Her stomach grumbled and she realised how hungry she was. A cup was placed to her mouth and she parted her lips, willing drinking the warm coffee offered to her. She was slowly fed bacon, eggs and toast, sipping the coffee and orange juice between bites. Richie sat down next to her, joined by Jon and Dorothea, all of who ignored Heather as they ate their breakfast, chatting amongst themselves. 

Heather relaxed back in the chair as best she could, listening to the sounds of the house. It was very quiet now and she assumed that everyone else had gone home. She turned her head to the sound of crockery being moved and taps running as the washing up was down, gasping as Dorothea's long nails flicked over her breasts. Heather's nipples quickly hardened and Dorothea pinched them gently, before dipping her head and sucking on first one, then the other. 

"Letting her relax Dot, remember?" Jon laughed, sliding his arms around Dorothea's waist and pulling her back down to a seat, the chair scraping across the floor before silence descended once more. 

"What have you got planned for her today?" Dorothea asked, looking up as Richie walked back in the room. 

Richie shrugged. "Anything. Maybe something different today. But she'll have to go back home tonight so we need to enjoy this afternoon."

Dorothea grinned, squirming on Jon's lap as he sucked on her earlobe. "Can we… can we treat her like a child?" 

"You wanna play her mom?" Jon asked.

"Sure. Have her as a little schoolgirl who comes home with a bad report card and deserves a good spanking. Then gets another when daddy comes home."

"Sounds good to me." Richie nodded, grin growing on his face as he ran his fingers through Heather's hair. "Let's put her in a little ruffled dress, with no panties or bra."

Heather whimpered softly as she listened to the discussion. To her surprise, she found herself responding to the words she heard, arousal tingling along her spin and her pussy dampening. 

Dorothea laughed as she untied Heather from the chair. She led her back to the bedroom dressed her in a short ruffled dress, the hem of which barely covered her bare ass. She sat Heather down on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her, pulling white ankles socks and black strappy shoes onto her feet. She pulled the blindfold from Heather's face, cupping her face and kissing her as she blinked from the harsh fluorescent lightning. 

"Go down to the hall," Dorothea directed, placing a scrap of paper into Heather's hand. "Open and close the door as if you've just come home from school and give mommy your report."

Heather nodded and walked with Dorothea down to the door, watching as the other woman strolled away. She looked at the door and back down the hall. She opened the door and closed it again. She took a deep breath as she started wandering down the hall.

"Mommy, I'm home!" 

"Good" Dorothea smiled as she walked towards Heather. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes, mommy, I had a nice day," Heather replied quietly, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. 

"What's this?" Dorothea asked, taking the piece of paper from Heather's hand. "Your report card?"

Heather nodded, refusing to meet Dorothea's eyes. "Yes, mommy."

Dorothea rustled the blank piece of paper and pretended to read the 'report card'. "This won't do at all; your grades are very very bad. And your teachers are saying you don't pay attention and are rude to the other children. I told you the last time you got your report card that if it wasn't better you would be punished by me and daddy, didn't I?" 

"Yes, mommy," Heather forced out, a shiver running through her at the thought of another spanking

. "Well, little girl, you are going to be soundly spanked. Then, when daddy comes home, he will spank you too. Come with me." Dorothea grabbed Heather's wrist and pulled her along. She led her into another room and told her to stand still. 

Heather nodded and stood in the middle of the room, hands to her side, head dropped forward, staring at the carpet as Dorothea walked around her, lecturing her, sounding exactly as if she was scolding Stephanie. Heather smiled to herself, imaging doing the same to Ava once she started school 

"I think the ping pong paddle will do nicely to warm up your bare bottom and teach you to behave better. 

Heather whimpered softly, the fire that was burning in her stomach starting to spread, the warm tingle of arousal sparking through her veins. She squeezed her eyes closed and imagined Dorothea taking her over her knees and playing with her clit as she spanked her. 

Instead, Dorothea bent Heather over the edge of a polished wooden table, her ass sticking up in the air. Running a hand over Heather's ass, Dorothea folded her dress up against her back, the cool air brushing against Heather. With one hand resting on the small of Heathers back, Dorothea struck her bared ass with the paddle, making Heather cry out and try to pull away.

"You will count," Dorothea instructed. 

Heather ground out the word 'one' through her tears. Again the paddle slap at her tender ass and Heather managed to force out 'two' as pain rushed through her. Again and against the paddle hit her until she reached the count of twenty-five. The spanking stopped and Heather collapses against the table, tears running unchecked down her face as Dorothea tilted her chin up and kissed her. 

"Stand up." Heather stood, blushing fiercely as Dorothea pulled her dress off and pushed her into the corner of the room. "You will stand here with your red ass on display until your daddy comes home to warm it up again." She ran her hands over Heather's ass. "And if you touch yourself, I will take the strap and thrash you so soundly you won't be able to sit down for a week," Dorothea warned, before walking away and locking the door, leaving Heather alone. 

After a couple of hours, Heather heard the front door open and footsteps moving along the hall. 

"Hi, babe!" Jon called out. "I'm home, and I've brought Uncle Richie with me." 

"Hi hon., hi Rich. We have a problem. Seems a certain little girl has been very naughty in school," Dorothea told them, unlocking the door and pushing it open, letting them see Heather standing in the corner, red ass on display. "I spanked her, but I think she deserves more. I told her you would spank her when you got home. Since you brought her uncle Richie with you perhaps he should spank her too."

Heather's breathing sped up as she listened to them talk, her hips involuntarily rocking back and forth. She shivered, excitement and terror electrifying her. 

"Sounds good to me," Jon agreed, his firm hands reaching out and trailing down Heather's burning ass, squeezing the cheeks hard. "So, little girl, you've not been a very good little girl, have you?" 

"No, daddy," Heather squeaked, her voice breaking in excitement. She balled her hands into fists at her sides, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

"Stand still," Richie sighed, slapping her ass with an open hand. 

"Well, Daddy is going to blister your bottom, then Uncle Richie will do the same. Come here now, and lay over my knee."

Jon pulled Heather from the corner, led her across the room and pulled her over his knees. He trailed his fingers over her ass, and then ordered her to spread her legs. She quickly obliged, aching to feel him inside her. His fingers rubbed Heather's clit until she was squirming on his lap at the very edge when he stopped, leaving her laying there, panting hard, for a couple of minutes.

"Tell daddy now, have you been naughty and rude?"

"Yes, daddy," Heather gasped 

Jon slapped her bare ass with his hand. "Say it then, you naughty little girl."

Heather struggled to get the words out of her mouth, but finally heard herself say, "I've been very naughty and rude, daddy, and deserve to be disciplined."

"Good girl," He position Heather on his lap, his knee pressing against her pussy, grinding against her until she was writhing and wriggling, desperate for more stimulation. "I think the leather strap is needed here. Have you got it, mommy?"

Heather's eyes widened and she started struggling against Jon. "Please daddy no." She blurted out. "Please daddy - I won't do it again, I promise."

"No" Jon said harshly. "You said that last time. You deserve a spanking and you will be getting one."

Heather's breath came even faster as she grew more and more exciting, feeling Jon's erection pressing against her stomach. She yelped as the leather belt slapped down on her still tender ass. Before she had time to recognise the pain, her body started jerking and shaking with the force her orgasm. Jon didn't stop as she came, but carried on striking her, harder and harder, driving her to more and more orgasms. He dropped the belt and pressed his fingers deep into her pussy, thumb teasing her clit until she came again and again. She collapsed against him and he held her tightly until she calmed down, helping her to her feet when she had. 

"Now it's Uncle Richie's turn to spank you. Are you ready?" 

Heather whimpered. "Yes, daddy," she lied, not wanting to be spanked more, her bottom in agony from the punishment she had already received. 

"Good girl." Jon turned to Richie and grinned. "How do you want her?" 

Richie raised an eyebrow, struggling to keep a straight face as he answered. " On the floor, legs spread wide, head down and her ass up in the air."

Heather's cheeks grew even redder as she slid down to the floor, taking the pose Richie described. She mewled as his fingers slid in and out of her pussy, before pressing them into her ass. She wriggled as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She was going to come again, she could feel it, the sensations only increasing as Jon started playing with her nipples until they were hard and firm. As the first open handed slap came down on her ass, Jon pinched Heather's nipples tight, pulling hard on them. Again and again they repeated this until Heather collapsed to the floor, shaking and screaming as she came. She wanted to stop now, was so tired that she could barely resume her nearly position when instructed to do so by Dorothea. Somehow she managed, and the spanking and pinching of her nipples continued until Heather collapsed to the floor again, quivering with another forceful orgasm. 

Dorothea rolled Heather on to her side, kissing her on the lips as Jon thrust his cock into her ass, Richie's cock sliding into her pussy, quickly setting a punishing rhythm. The warm musky dampness of Dorothea's pussy was pressed to her mouth and Heather licked and nibbled at her clit before thrusting her tongue in and out of her pussy. 

Jon grunted, thrusting hard into Heather, hands gripping her hips hard as he came, flooding her ass. Almost instantly, Richie came as well, Heather's muscles clamping down around him as she shook with another orgasm. Her tongue continued to work on Dorothea until she felt the other woman shake and jerk, her juices flooding Heather's mouth. They all lay on the soft rug in a tangle of limbs, no one moving or saying a word. 

They didn't move from the rug for the rest of the day, playing with Heather until she was too exhausted to continue, giving her a brief respite and starting again. She was spanked, whipped, teased, pinched, kissed and licked, reaching so many orgasms she lost count. 

Towards the middle of the afternoon, Richie lifted Heather into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Jon and Dorothea followed them in, but Richie shooshed them out, telling them to 'go fuck or something.' He ran her a warm bubble bath, followed by a massage to her tired, sore and aching body. He dressed her in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, kissing her as he slipped the blindfold back over her eyes. 

She was led out of the house and into the van, driven back to her home. Richie pulled her into the main room and pressed a piece of paper in her hand. He ran his fingers through her hair and told her not to remove the blindfold for at least one minute after the front door had closed. 

Heather nodded, but Richie had already turned and walked away, slamming the front door behind him as he left. She waited a full minute, perhaps even longer she wasn't sure, before removing the blindfold and making her way across the room to the couch. She sat down, hissing as pain rolled through her ass from the spankings. She noticed, though, that her pussy responded to the pressure on her aching ass, growing damp. She unfolded the piece of paper in her hand and read it: 

Heather,  
Had a great weekend, can't wait till this tour's over. Be ready  
Love R

Heather grinned, her hand unzipping her jeans and rubbing her clit through her panties. She leaned back and squeezed her ass cheeks tightly together, causing another flush of pain through her. She slid two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out as she brought herself to orgasm, already looking forward to Richie coming home after the tour and wondering if he'd be bringing Jon and Dorothea with him.


End file.
